Just drabbles
by conover7283
Summary: Just a set of drabbles that I was forced into doing.. Read it if you want, I don't really care or not.


**Alright, these are drabbles that Sadie Breezy made me do. (Her name is now rauling to c-c-canada) But yeah, I hope you like them.**

_Someone Somewhere: Asking Alexandria. (Acoustic version)_

Leo was sitting at his desk in his fourth new school in the past month and a half. See, after the Giant war ended, Leo decided to go back to school to see if he could graduate.

The first two were blown up and the third he was expelled from.

He was currently starring at the prettiest girl in the class, thinking off all of his friends who had people to go back to. Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Frank and Hazel… But he had no one to go back to at the end of the day. His friends didn't pay any attention to him anymore.

But Leo knew that there was someone out there that he could call his own one day. In a place that he could call his home.

_Oh Well, Oh Well: Mayday Parade_

Percy was sitting in a chair of to the side of the dance floor watching everyone having a blast. One thought kept coming to his mind and it continuously made him look at the one person dancing on the floor.

_Annabeth_.

The name brought tears to his eyes and made him remember what had been said. How his engagement ring had been thrown into the ocean after she denied marrying him and claimed to like another man. The thought of her killed his soul on the inside. He still wanted to be friends with her, he really did, but she just made it so damned hard because she kept denying it.

He glanced back out onto the floor, watching her smile. A smile that had nothing to do with him anymore.

Percy sighed and stood up. And with shaky legs he walked out of the doors and unto the streets of Olympus hopefully seeing her for the last time.

_Nightmare: Avenged Sevenfold_

The nightmare started off full of flames and screaming. The camp was on fire and the campers were running around, burning, screaming, dying… Some were covered in cuts, some were missing limbs, there were even a few dismembered corpses lying around.

Percy stared at the scene unfolding around him. Watching all of the campers, some of them barely even children dying… It was pushing his mind to its furthest boundaries. Laughter, laughter devoid of any emotion started to rise from everywhere around him. Voices screaming at him to help, yelling at him to stop everything began to assault his conscious.

He couldn't ask anyone for help, he couldn't contact anyone.

He was stuck here, stuck in the confines of his mind living through the nightmare that would still plague him for years to come.

_Christmas With You: Artist vs Poet_

Jason and Piper smiled at each other. They had made it through another year and were currently sitting in their apartment in San Francisco. The lights outside reflected off of Piper's kaleidoscope eyes and made them ten times more beautiful.

Jason and Piper were sitting by the fire; Jason was cracking jokes to make Piper smile since they had no money for Christmas that year. But they were fine with it. Even as the fire burnt out, and they sat together on the couch.

They knew that they could smile because they got to spend the Christmas together.

_Remembering Sunday: All Time Low_

Percy woke up from his dream and slipped his shoes on. He stumbled out of his house, not having been sober for a few days. He collapsed onto the ground when he got out the door remembering everything that had happened that Sunday.

"Have you seen this girl?" He asked his neighbors. He pleaded with them to tell him yes, but he was only ever denied about her. "She's been running through my dreams a lot, please tell me you've seen her?"

The neighbors told him that she had moved away. They never told him the truth that the girl had actually died.

He put his head down, thinking about how he was going to ask Annabeth to marry him, and began to walk home through the rain.

_If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn: Sleeping With Sirens (Acoustic version)_

Percy was sitting there, trying his hardest to make Annabeth stay with him for the night. He could never believe that she had picked him. He could never express his feeling correctly, but when she kissed him… That's when he truly began to love her. He couldn't promise her that he would be the same after the war, but he knew that he would never leave her.

He wanted her to know that she was what he dreamed off every night. He wanted her to know that she meant everything to him. He wished that she could stay with him forever, in his mind he would only ever be okay when she was around.

"Please stay with me.."

King For A Day: Pierce The Veil

**Fuck I can't do these anymore…. Forget it! Listen to all of these songs though if you like Punk music. But other than that, hope you enjoyed reading at how badly I am at drabbles…**


End file.
